Push: Night Visions
by wlshygirl79
Summary: Several years into the future, Nick and Cassie are still on the run, together. One Night Nick has a vision all his own.


I rewatched Push the other night and read all the fic's on the movie I could find....This just kind of came to me...Its my first published fic on here so please be gentel...I hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Cassie/Nick

Rating: Mature/NC-17

I own nothing, just enjoyed this movie and dreamed of where things might go....

.

* * *

Nick laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to the passing traffic outside the busy motel room. He and Cassie had been on the run for years, trying to stay one step ahead of Division and anyone like Division. They had recently had a run of good luck and had been able to stay in one place for more than six months. But Nick was starting to get that uneasy feeling that things were about to change, and in a big way.

He assumed it meant the two of them would have to pick up and move in a hurry. As he lay in bed, waiting for Cassie to return from wherever she had disappeared to, he ran through possible locations they could move to. There were a few favors he could still call in, a few ex-Division members willing to help them out.

His thoughts were drawn back to their motel room when he heard the key slide into the lock and watched as Cassie stepped into their room. He didn't know why, but he lay still, pretending to sleep.

She moved quietly, assuming from the pitch black room that Nick had fallen asleep long ago. Earlier in the evening she had stepped out, needing to clear her head and get some fresh air. She loved Nick, he was her best friend, but she sometimes needed to be alone to reflect on their situation and mourn the loss of her mother. After all these years she still wasn't comfortable showing her emotions. Cassie hated appearing weak, especially to Nick, she always wanted to be strong for him, as strong as he was for her.

She moved around the room a silently as possible, dropping her bag in the arm chair by the window. Shrugging out of her jacket she tossed it on the chair also. Her luggage lay on the floor; she bent over and pulled out a tank top and sleeping shorts.

Cassie looked over at Nick's bed, he hadn't move since she entered the room and his breathing seemed even. She shrugged accepting he was asleep and began undressing by the light of the window.

Nick held his breath as he realized what Cassie was about to do, not sure if he should alert her to the fact he wasn't sleeping and suffer the wrath of a pissed off Cassie or just close his eyes and try not to peek.

However all thoughts flew out of his head as he caught sight of her body in the soft light. She had matured over the years, something that had not gone unnoticed by Nick before. She was still skinny, but her breasts had become fuller, her hips curvier and her legs even longer and more inviting. He had scolded himself for his secret fantasies about her, but they were nothing compared to the show he was getting now.

Cassie unzipped her boots and kicked them to the side of her bag; she pulled her top off over her head and slid her skirt to the floor. She unhooked her bra from behind and let it slide down her arms, letting it fall to the ground with the rest of her clothes.

She turned away from Nick, and stepped in front of the mirror that hung over the low dresser. Absently she set her clothes down on top of the TV. Peeking at Nick's sleeping form a small smile tugged at her lips. Nick would freak if he knew she was standing in the middle of their motel room practically naked. A little thrill ran down her spine at her naughty behavior. Turning her attention back to what she was doing, she looked at her shadowed reflection. Running her hands over her breasts, she pushed her long multicolored locks over her shoulder and continued to explore her body, skimming her hands over her ribs and hips, and turning slightly to admire her own ass.

Nick felt his groin tighten at the first sight of her alabaster skin; he became increasingly hard as she exposed more and more of her body to him. When she turned away from him he got his first view of her amazing ass. 'Since when has she started wearing thongs?' the rouge thought ran through his mind. As she began to run her hands over her body he fought to stifle a moan of approval. How he wanted it to be his hands exploring her naked flesh. The feeling in his lower body made him burn, he could feel himself growing harder with desire and want for her.

Suddenly Cassie was hit with a vision, she fell forward, knocking a few items to the floor as she grabbed for something to keep her upright. One hand on the mirror, the other at her head, visions of the future played out in her mind. They weren't anything new, the same visions she'd been having for days, and they didn't know what it meant.

Without thinking Nick threw back his covers and shot out of bed going to Cassie, putting his hands on her naked flesh. One hand rested on her shoulder, the other on her hip.

They both hissed at the contact of their bodies. "Cassie, are you alright?" He breathed close to her ear. His heart rate up from not only the show she had been unknowingly giving him, but from his fear that her vision was causing her physical pain.

She took a few calming breaths, "Yeah, just that same stupid vision." Slowly realization dawned on her; she was standing there practically naked, with Nick only a few inches from her body, also partially naked, in nothing but his boxers.

She reached for her tank top, stepping forward, her breasts brushed against Nick's exposed chest. She froze in her actions, unable to move, their bodies still touching, but only slightly.

She forced herself to raise her eyes to meet his. Both of them seemed not to be breathing, holding their breath waiting for the others reaction. The seconds that passed felt like minutes, hours, to them.

Nick's hand rested at his side, but as if directed by some outside source he lifted his right arm and gently touched her face, sliding his hand to rest on her jaw. Slowly he moved his thumb across her slightly parted lips.

Cassie raised her right hand to Nick's shoulder to keep herself from falling over. She ran her fingers over his hard shoulder, up to his neck and slid them into his short hair.

"I was…" She didn't complete her thought, Nicks lips came crashing down on hers, cutting off her explanation of what she was doing.

Nick stepped closer to Cassie's body, resting his other hand on her hip, slowly allowing his fingers to probe her soft flesh.

She moaned into his mouth, sliding her other hand up his chest.

Time passed, neither was sure how long they stayed in each other's arms, sharing passionate kisses and exploring each other's bodies.

Eventually they dragged their lips apart, gasping for air. Her actions were always unpredictable, but Nick was always in more control of his behavior.

"Nick," she said breathlessly, "what's gotten into you?" She was searching his face for answers.

He smiled sheepishly, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I want you, Cassie." The look in his eyes was hungry. "I've wanted you for a long time now, but I've been trying to keep my feelings under control."

Cassie was shocked by Nick's confession; he had been hiding his true feelings so well from her. She bit her lower lip, "I had no idea." She barely whispered, suddenly shy.

He tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes again. "I want you Cas, and not just physically," They both looked down at his erection, "I want you in everyway possible."

She smiled at his words, they touched her heart. For so long she had wanted Nick, sexually and as more. Now he was echoing her thoughts and the thrill was almost too much for her to bear.

She swayed slightly in his arms; Nick pulled her body flush against his, "Tell me you want me too, Cas."

An even bigger smile spread across her face, "Oh I want you Nick, and I've wanted you for a long time." She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing whatever distance was left between them. "I knew this was going to happen. Remember I can see the future."

Nick gave her a scathing look, "I didn't see it like this," she told him in all honesty, "but I've had plenty of visions to get me through a few lonely nights."

Cassie let out a little gasp and looked down as she felt her underwear sliding down her legs, her head jerking up as she regarded Nick.

He had a confident glint in his eyes, smug and proud of himself. "Did you just MOVE my panties?" She was slightly shocked and very turned on.

He nodded a yes and scooped her up into his arms. He made his way back to bed, laying her now naked body out before him.

She looked up at him through lowered lids, watching as he removed his last piece of clothing

Nick joined her on the bed, crawling up her body. Using his knee he spread her legs apart, sliding his thigh between hers. "I want to take you now, Cassie."

She watched him as he ran his hands all over her body.

"Are you ready for this?" He wanted to be sure he wasn't pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. Once they took this step there was no going back to being just friends.

She nodded her head in agreement, "Make me yours Nick. I can't wait any longer." Her words were throaty and filled with lust.

That was all Nick needed to hear. Finally his fantasies were becoming a reality, he was finally going to get to show her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. He proceeded with caution, wanting to savor every minute of what they were about to do. It wouldn't be the only time they made love, but it was their first and he wanted to remember every detail of it.

Satisfied beyond anything she could have imagined, Cassie curled up against Nick's side, his arm wrapped around her holding her close. She placed a few soft kisses to his chest, her eyes closed, as sleep threatened to take her. Absently Nick traced his finger up and down her arm, lulling her into a more relaxed state.

Nick placed a soft kiss to her forehead, hearing her murmur of approval. He smiled. He had never expected sex with Cassie to be that mind blowing. He was sure it would be great, but being with her was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He wondered if every time would be like their first, he was more than willing to find out. Cassie's breathing slowed and evened out, letting him know she was asleep. Apparently they'd have to wait a bit longer to test Nick's theory.

He gave a soft chuckle and turned his face into her hair, taking a deep breath, savoring her scent. "I love you Cassie." He whispered into her hair.

She gave a soft content sigh and settled into his embrace, a smile on her lips.

Nick had been right, things were going to change and in a big way, but just not in the way he had expected, and he couldn't have been happier to be slightly wrong.

Closing his eyes, Nick MOVED the blankets up over their bodies and within minutes he too was asleep.

* * *

AU: Thanks for reading, feedback would be great!


End file.
